monstersincmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerry Slugworth
Jerry Slugworth is the floor manager for Monsters, Inc. Bio Monsters, Inc. Jerry Slugworth is the supervisor of Scare Floor F at Monsters, Inc. where Sulley and Mike work and his job is to make sure everything is how it should be. He first appears in a commercial for Monsters, Inc. that Mike and Sulley watch in their apartment room. He counts down the amount of time left in seconds until it is time for the monsters to go into the human world to scare the children to harvest energy. When George Sanderson exits a child's room with a sock attached to his back, Charlie alerts to Jerry, who rushes over to activate the alarm that summons the CDA. He also has seven fingers on each hand. Mike's New Car Jerry makes a brief appearance in Mike's New Car, where he is walking down the street when he sees Mike and Sulley fighting in the car, scaring him away. Description Jerry is a tall, red monster with blue stripes in the center of the thick maroon stripes around his torso and legs, blue toenails, and seven fingers on each of his hands. He wears a black headset with a microphone on the left. On the ad sign, he wears a blue hard hat. Appearances Films *Monsters, Inc. Shorts *Mike's New Car (cameo) Television Programs * Monsters at Work (upcoming/possibly) Video Games * Monsters, Inc. Scream Arena Quotes Film * "I'm Monsters Incorporated." * "We're Monsters Incorporated." * "Hey, it's the Sullster." * "OK, people, Eastern Seaboard coming online. We've got scarers coming out." * "We are on in 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2," * "We may actually make our quota today, sir." * "We've lost 58 doors this week, sir." * "Duck and cover, people!" Including outtakes. * "OK, people, take a break. We gotta shut down for a half hour and reset the system." * "Let's go, everybody. All doors must be returned. No exceptions!" * "Hey, Sulley, where you been all day? Sulley? Sulley!" Video Game * "Let's look lively, people. We're on in 7, 6, 5, 4," * "Stand by, please!" * "Alright! Break time!" * "Let's wrap it up." * "It's almost quitting time." * "Come on, fellas! This is your own stretch." * "We are almost out of time." * "Hey, around the clock here!" * "Laughers coming out on the floor." * "And cut!" Blu-Ray Trailer * "OK, people, this is the moment we've all been waiting for. Everyone, to your stations." * "This is our first Blu-Ray on high definition." or "We launch in the ultimate collectors edition. So it'll be a monstercise event." * "Make sure you look your best, because the high-def pictures crystal clear. Give them your loudest roars. Sound so intense, it's scary. And keep an eye out for groundbreaking interactive bonus features. OK and here it comes. We're on Blu-Ray in 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." * If it's a false alarm, "Uh, false alarm, people. We don't come out 'til Spring." or "...for a couple more weeks. My bad. Well good job though! Really! Good hustle, everyone! Thank you!" Trivia *The spikes Jerry has on his head seem to resemble hair. Gallery vlcsnap-2014-05-15-16h36m48s165.png Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-710.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-1001.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-1003.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-1005.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-1006.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-1007.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-1008.jpg Jerry1.jpg Jerry2.jpg Jerry3.jpg Jerry4.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-1287.jpg Jerry5.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-1368.jpg vlcsnap-2014-05-15-16h53m55s178.png Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-2028.jpg vlcsnap-2014-05-15-16h53m17s79.png Monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-1793.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps_com-1812.jpg 14.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-7972.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-7973.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-7974.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-7976.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-7977.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps com-9585.jpg Conceptminc1.PNG.png Concpetminc2.PNG.png Conceptminc3.PNG.png Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Monsters, Inc. Employees Category:Mike's New Car Characters Category:Multi-Fingered